Drawing Down the Moon:Part 3 of La Lune D'or Cycle
by punkirish
Summary: So just say how to make it right; And I swear I’ll do my best to comply." Third part of La Lune D'or, circle of ficlets I am writing about my main character Celeste and her relationship with Remus Lupin with the help of lyrics and music by Postal Service.


_This is the third part of La Lune D'or Cycle. The first is Hang the Moon and the second is Pacing the Cage. As I've explained with the others I am writing the part simostaniously, so when I write a chapter I will post. I really hope you enjoy, I have been wanting to get this fic on paper for a while._

_pls review and tell me what you think._

_lurf punkirish_

**

* * *

Part Three of La Lune D'or Cycle**

_Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
That you're deserting for better company?  
I can't accept that it's over...  
I will block the door like a goalie tending the net  
In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry_

_So just say how to make it right  
And I swear I'll do my best to comply_

_Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together_

_I feel must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
With these revisions and gaps in history  
So let me help you remember.  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why i have to leave_

_So please back away and let me go  
I can't my darling i love you so..._

_Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together  
Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures_

_I admit that i have made mistakes and i swear  
I'll never wrong you again  
You've got a lure i can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
**- Nothing Better, Postal Service**_

_**

* * *

**_Drawing Down the Moon

_Chapter One_

Remus hated it, he hated being so useless, sitting in Saint Mungo's, with bandages on his hands, arms and chest. At least you're alive, the nurse would joke, and he'd smile but only half-heartedly. Sometimes he just wished he'd died. Right now wasn't even close to an exception. He just wanted to will himself into the bed sheets and out of his life.

"Remus," Her smile was almost too good to be true.

"Celeste?"

"Yes, who else would it be? I haven't gone suddenly weird have I, and gone as dressed like your mum or Margaret Thatcher?"

It hurt so much to laugh but inside he was very much grateful for those words.

She pulled up a chair, and slipped in beside him. She rested a soft pale hand over his, on the coverlet. Through his bandages he could feel her drawing circles in his skin; the pain was already starting to ebb away.

"You don't look to good."

He closed his eyes; he couldn't bear to see whatever would haunt him in her green orbs. Pitty most likely would grave her fine features. But she didn't say anything else, and creatively masked herself, and he basked in their comforting dual silence.

* * *

"I'm so bloody useless!" He shouted or more it felt like he shouted, but he hadn't used his voice in some time, and it came out more like a forced whisper. 

She just smiled, the smile that tugged at her lips lighting up her eyes in mirth.

Remus tried to scowl, but it didn't quite work as planned, and she smiled more.

"I sound like Sirius don't I?"

But she didn't answer, but Remus was used to it, she didn't talk much anymore, not that Celeste Griffith's ever was much of a talker, but she talked even less now.

* * *

"Celeste." 

She turned her head, titling it to the side like she did when she listened to someone.

"Why are you still here?" It had been 2 weeks and still everyday she'd come to visit him at St. Mungo's.

"Because you're here, you haven't gone daft have you? Too many Crucio's can do that to someone. " And he saw her frown just a bit before going back to her book.

"Thanks." He wanted to say more, maybe comfort her, thanks just sounded so lifeless and banal.

"There's no need to thank me Remus."


End file.
